Happiness Is My Downfall
by Sasscreech
Summary: [Oneshot] Happy's point of view, when Raven let Trigon come to the Earth.


_Ok, I read a oneshot somewhere, from Happy's POV, and it inspired me to write this. I forget who wrote it, so if you wrote a Happy POV oneshot, and want me to take this down, just tell me, and I'll check yours out to make sure it's the one I read, and then I'll take it down. This takes place in Nevermore, from Happy's point of view, when Raven is allowing Trigon to enter the world, if you couldn't guess. Enjoy._

I let out a happy sigh, bending down to pick another strawberry from my garden. My smile brightens, as I eat the unusually sugary sweet strawberry. I like picking strawberries, and I like eating them even more. Strawberries make me happy. I'm Happy.

I take my basket of strawberries, skipping back to my luxurious bed, under the largest tree in my realm. I set the basket of strawberries down, and jump backwards onto my bed, as the large, feather stuffed comforter cushions my impact. I nuzzle my large comfortable bed, with my cheek, smiling. I like my bed. It makes me happy. I'm Happy.

I look back over at the basket of strawberries, as I get up to bring them over to my bed. As I bend down to pick up the basket, I'm hit in the back of the head with a mildly hard, and heavy, object. I smile, as it bounces off my head. That felt good. I look down at the object. It's an apple. I giggle, and look up, to see where it came from. Up in the large, pink leaved tree above me, is a pink squirrel. I giggle as it hops away, knowing it had been found out. I pick up the apple and throw it high into the air, smiling as I know how good this will feel. I look upwards, keeping an eye on the apple, and run below it as it starts to fall. It hits me in the eye with a loud thump. That felt good. What did knowledge call it? Oh yeah, pain. I like pain. Pain makes me feel happy. I'm Happy.

I pick up the apple, and walk back to my bed. I put the apple under my bed. I'd save it so I could throw it some more later. I stand back up, walking back and picking up my pink basket of strawberries. Did I tell you my favorite color is pink? I like pink. Pink makes me happy. I'm Happy.

I grab another of the luscious and sweet strawberries, and pop it into my mouth, as I walk back towards my bed. I put the basket down, and as I prepare to sit down, a black swirling vortex appears beneath me. I laugh as I get the rush of happiness and surprise of falling through the ground. I smile as I hear the screams echoing from the darkness, as I'm pulled through the abyss. Knowledge said that when we're teleported in Raven's mind, to another part of Raven's mind, we go through all her lost memories, worst nightmares, and largest fears, because they're held in the very deepest part of her mind, to prevent her from thinking and remembering too much. I don't really care though. I just like listening to the screams, and watching the people in her nightmares get tortured. Knowledge said when you're tortured, somebody inflicts vast amounts of pain on you, without killing you. I wonder why they scream? Pain feels good. I smile, knowing it will be fun, and let a loud, shrill scream. That was more fun than I thought it would be. I like screaming. Screaming makes me feel happy. I'm Happy.

I giggle, and shout a 'Bye!', as I'm sucked back through the ceiling. I'm in Knowledge's giant, opened ceiling library, standing next to the large table we use to hold meetings. I take a step forward, as I pull out my pink chair, sit down, and sniff in the wonderful smell of books. I like that smell. I like books too. I scooch the chair forward a few times, to get more comfortable, as I look around. Knowledge, Wisdom, Anger, Rude, Brave, and Affection were present. It was like this all the time. Timid was the last to arrive, as she liked to walk, as opposed to teleporting. She said she was more scared of the screams, and of being taken captive by the Nightmares before she could finish and come out of the ceiling, then she was of walking. I don't really understand her. Screaming is fun, and so is pain. I'd like it if the Nightmares would torture me, that'd be even more fun. I'd have to ask them to after we're done with the meeting, when I teleport again. I like asking questions. They're fun to ask, even more fun than normal sentences. Especially when somebody can't answer them. Confusing people is fun too. I like questions, and confusion. They make me happy. I'm Happy.

Timid walks in, shivering in fear. Shivering looks fun. I'll have to get really cold, so that I can shiver, after I ask the Nightmares to torture me. She sits down, while taking a deep breath to try and calm her self, but I could tell that she wasn't calm at all. Knowledge begins talking, about a portal, and how we will all be killed when Raven allows Trigon to enter the world, because she's going to be reverted back to her purest form, which is before she disconnected from us, and turned us into actual being like we are now. She'll be teleported into some other place, where there will be bad men coming to kill her, or leave her there to die, eventually. After she tells us that, I tune out, looking around and sniffing in the smell of her library once again. I imagine how fun it will be to die. Knowledge says, that pain coexists with death, so I can only imagine how much pain will come with death. I hear Anger yell at me, as I snap out of my day dream. Yelling is fun. It's like screaming, except you get to say stuff as you scream. Yelling makes me feel happy. I am Happy.

All of the sudden, I hear words. They all rhyme. Rhyming makes me happy. Knowledge and Wisdom both get solemn looks on their faces. Timid starts crying. Anger yells at all of us, making Timid cry harder, and Rude makes an unnecessary comment, that makes Timid cry even harder than she was. Affection sighs lovingly at the words, and I smile at them, because they rhyme. The rhyme said something about Trigon, and a portal, but I can't quite remember. Oh yeah, Trigon is our father. I don't know a whole lot about him, but it makes me feel happy anyway. I'm happy.

The bright sun, blue sky, and white puffy clouds above us start to turn a red color. I like red, it makes me happy. After the whole sky is blood red, the sun, and clouds, and red sky starts to come down towards us. It touches the top of Knowledge's library, and it just disappears into nothing. I giggle, and jump on top of the table so that I can be the first one for the sky to fall on. I close my eyes, as I spread my arms apart and tilt my head backwards, so I would be looking at the sky, if my eyes weren't shut. I can hear Anger calling me stupid, Timid screaming, and then running to try and get away. I can feel the sky hit the top of my head, and my arms, as it continues its decent. I am nearly gone, as it is down to my calves. It's pain like I've never felt before, and it feels amazing. Death was more fun than I thought. This makes me feel happy.

I am Happy.


End file.
